The invention relates to a bundle pack made from thin cardboard for a plurality of cuboid small packs, especially cigarette packs, which completely fill an inner space, namely a pack chamber.
Bundle packs for a plurality of cigarette packs--so-called cigarette sticks--are known in various embodiments. These bundle packs are often made from thin cardboard.
The dimensions of the bundle packs are fixed internationally by the dimensions of the cigarette packs. However, packs, specifically especially hinge-lid packs, having smaller dimensions, namely a smaller height, than the conventional cigarette packs have recently been developed. The smaller packs (hinge-lid packs) serve for receiving shorter cigarettes or cigarette-like stick-shaped smoker's articles. The height of these packs is approximately 60 mm for a minimum height of the conventional cigarette packs of approximately 80 mm. In this new type of pack, the remaining dimensions (width and depth) correspond to the dimensions of the conventional hinge-lid packs.